Impromptu sleep over and revelation
by sheltie
Summary: My second Noze fic


**Impromptu Sleepover and Revelation**

**By: Sheltie**

_A/N: Again I don't own Ned's Declassified_

Ned was exhausted as he entered his room. He had a bad outing with Suzie and they ended up breaking up. He knew he should feel a lot more upset than he was, but he told himself he was still in shock. He didn't look before he flopped down on his bed. He felt a lump and looked to see Jennifer Ann 'Moze' Mosely, his best friend asleep in his bed. This confused him in why his best friend was sleeping in his bed, but then he remembered that she told him that his bed always comforted her when she was down. Ned sighed and knew he had to wake her.

"Moze, Moze wakey, wakey" he said while gently poking her

She just muttered something and turned over hugging his pillow tighter. He sighed and knowing he had to take drastic measures. He slipped his hands under the blankets and mentally thanked god she was wearing clothes and began to tickle her. That got her up and she shoved Ned off her causing him to fall flat on the floor rubbing his head. When she figured out what she did she immediately began to apologize.

"Oh my god, Ned I'm so sorry" Moze said realizing what she's done

"It's okay Moze I guess I won't do that again," he said with a laugh

She smiled and help him up and they both sat on his bed.

"So how was your date?" she asked

"Didn't go well at all we broke up"

"I'm sorry Ned I know you've had a crush on her since fourth grade" she said

"I know, but you want to know something weird?" he asked

She nodded

"I'm not upset well a little, but not as much as I should and I kinda feel relieved, which is weird since I've been dreaming of going out with her since fourth grade. I know that is very odd and It's really strange to me, but it feels like a weight has been lifted off me and I'm fine"

She listened without a word and when he finished she didn't know what to say. A part of her was glad Ned was over Suzie that meant she had a chance with him, but the other part knew it was a hopeless dream to have. That's when she saw Ned move so he was right next to her.

"So what are you doing in my bed?" he asked

She blushed

"Well I want to know how your date went so I decided to wait here and I guess I got tired" she lied. The real reason is she wanted to be close to him and his bed was the best way to be close to him without being with him.

Ned cocked his head to the side trying to figure out if she was lying to him. He's known her for so long that he could spot her lying from a mile away. He decided to think about it later because he was tired. He yawned and put his arm around her without a thought. That caused her to jump a little though Ned didn't notice.

She felt Ned snuggle close to her and she could feel her cheeks heating up and she wanted to be anywhere, but here. When she tried to wiggle out of Ned's grasp she heard him murmur not to leave. That was all she need so she decided to get comfortable too and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The next morning**

The next morning Jennifer awoke feeling very warm and content. She also felt an arm around her waist and someone's warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly to see and a warm smile spread across her face as she saw a sleeping Ned. She turned her head back around and decided to enjoy being close to Ned. What she didn't know was Ned woke before her and was pretending to sleep just to stay close to her.

She felt him tighten his arm around her and a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. This made her snuggle in closer to Ned. When Ned felt her move closer to him he felt very happy and this made him think of a lot of things. She was of course in every one of those thoughts and he came to a conclusion that he should've realized sooner. He was in love with his best friend. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier and thought of all time we wasted on pursuing Suzie and not seeing what was right in front of him the whole time.

He decided to go for it he moved closer and started to give small kisses on her neck, which caused shivers to run up and down her spine. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. She decided to turn over to face him. When she did he did something she didn't expect, he kissed her. As soon as she felt his lips on hers instinct kicked in and she kissed back releasing everything she's held in. She felt Ned smile against her lips and she smiled back. When they parted Ned stared right into her eyes and said those words she always hoped to hear. "I love you"

She felt her heart burst with happiness because she's been waiting so long for him to say these words to her that tears fell. Ned used his free hand and wiped the tears away hoping he didn't say something he shouldn't have. He was about to apologize and she shook her head.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, I'm so happy that you love me because I love you too," she explained through tears.

Ned moved and kissed the tears away, which caused more tears to come. She wanted to stop the crying, but she couldn't though it didn't seem to bother Ned at all. He just held her close.

**End**

**A/N: Second Noze fic. Please review**


End file.
